I can't do this by myself
by Nerd-08
Summary: Something horrible happens to the youngest greaser and he tries to keep it from the gang. But soon has to realize he can't do it all by himself.Warning slashrape, nothing graphic though.
1. My decision

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters from the OUTSIDERS standing outside my front door; I can clearly hear the TV and conversations going on inside. It's now 7:35 track ended at 6:30. My brothers will want to know where that extra forty-five minutes went since it's only a fifteen-minute walk from school to my house.

_I want so much to go in right now, but if I do they'd probably kick me out. I want my brothers to hold me and tell me it would be okay. But nothing will ever be okay._

I take in a deep shaky breath and turn the knob. I quickly take in the living room before they turn and see me. Darry is sitting in his usual chair, Johnny, two-bit, and Dally are sitting on the couch and I can hear Soda and Steve arm wrestling in the kitchen.

I quickly answer their questions but slip out before they could ask too many.

_I can't tell them and I won't tell them. I don't care what happens they aren't going to find out. No matter how much they want to know. _

I take a shower trying to get rid of the dirt, blood, and shame they left me with. I only feel a little better after I step out of the bathroom, They're all still here but I rush back to my room to go to bed.

I quickly change into new boxers, gray sweat pants and Darry's old blue t-shirt in our room; I put my dirty shirt in the hamper but stuff my jeans in the back of our closet. I tried to get the blood of my boxers but just ended up ripping them, so I put those in the bottom of the bathroom garbage.

_What they did was low, I mean really low and I feel so humiliated that I let it happen to me. I supposed to be a greaser a tough, tuff greaser but now I feel like a pig, a dirty fifthly pig. _

"… Pony!" Johnny's voice brought me back from my own world. I space out like that sometimes it's kinda relaxing that I can leave reality for a few minutes and go into my own world. The gang hates it. "Pony." Damn I did it again. I turn around and Johnny is standing more like leaning on the doorframe sporting a new purple bruise on his right cheekbone.

"H.. hey man." I say trying not to stutter too much. It doesn't really work. "Hey nothing, I was calling you for like three minutes, are you okay?" he softly asks voice full of concern. '_No I'm not okay, I was just raped by some drunken pervert socs and I'm scared out of mind. Please help me.' _I want to tell him but I don't. I don't say anything I simply put my head down looking at my feet.

I feel and hear the floor creaking as he walks over to me. Now his dirty black Converse are in my view. "Pony what's going on." I feel my eyes water up I'm going to break down and tell if he doesn't leave now.

I sniff up my tears and look at him. Crap now he's really worried. "Nothing is goin' on I'm fine the socs just hurt me some." He tilts his head some to the right, he doesn't believe me. "I'm fine Johnny just tired." He reaches up to hold my shoulder and flinch back.

"See something is wrong with you. Tell me." He asks again. _Johnny please just go I can't tell you will hate me and the gang will to. I can't deal with that. Please Johnny just go. _"I'm fine." I say harsher then I meant to. He was taken aback by that I saw pain flash in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. Sorry Ponyboy." He quickly turned onhis heels and left. Now I know I hurt him he never calls me Ponyboy. I didn't mean to hurt my best friend's feeling and hated that I did but if I want to keep this from the gang this is what I have to do.


	2. Nightmare

Johnny's POV

I know Pony's not telling the whole truth. The look in his eyes was a mix between pain, guilt, and desperation. Something else happened to my best friend and I intend to find out.

I was kinda hurt when he got so defensive in his room. I knew it was he didn't mean it but it still hurt some. But I didn't want to risk bothering him anymore so I left for the living room. Everyone's eyes where on me upon re-entering the room so I bowed my head some, I get kinda self-conscious when a whole room of people are looking at me. Even though I've known them my whole life.

I sit back down on the couch next to Dal. "What'd he say?" Soda asks. He said he was 'fine' but his attitude said 'Leave me the hell alone.' "He said he was just tired." Soda shrugs and everybody goes back to doing what ever they were doing. I try to watch TV but my thoughts keep slipping back to Ponyboy and what could've happened to have him so upset.

It was about thirty minutes before two-bit and Steve left. "Dally, Johnny you stayin' tonight." Darry ask getting up from his chair. "Yeah we are." Dally answered looking at me and the purplish bruise my dad had given me. But it wasn't like I had intentions of sleeping at my house or at the lot tonight. "Alright." He said going to the hall closet getting two pillows and two blankets tossing them to us. "G'night." Darry said trying to hide a yawn. "Night." Dally took the floor and gave me the couch.

I lay down knowing I won't be able to go to sleep right away, because there is a terrible feeling in my gut. Something ain't right.

_The next morning: Saturday 12:35_

Pony's POV

"_What's wrong baby? You don't like it." The Soc on top of me slurred. It was six of them in total: one was holding my hands above my head, another was the lookout, three were waiting their turn, and the last one was laying on top of me pushing himself deeper inside me._

"_Please stop, it hurts." My pleas for sanity fell on deaf ears because they continued. "Come on Thomas. We want turns on the whore too." Some voice whined. My tears burned my eyes as I cracked them open. Thomas, the guy on top of me was looking at me with a sadistic smirk on his lips. His light brown hair was dripping with sweat and his green eyes were filled with pride. Yeah raping some kid is something to be proud of. "You know… I never… knew greasers could be… so screwable." Thomas panted. _

_With one final thrust he was done. I shut my eyes as I felt another guy get on top of me. "Oh Shit man a janitor's comin'." The lookout yelled. "What?!" Another soc yelled. "Lets get outta here!" The same voice said. I kept my eyes closed as the guy on top of me belted me in the face a few times. "Next time we catch you alone, I'm gettin' my turn grease." He kicked me one final time before leaving with his friends. _

Anybody's POV

That morning the young boy woke up alone still trapped in his own nightmare. He was shaking, sweating, crying, and praying someone could save him from himself and from his own demons. _'I can't tell them; I can help myself they won't have to know. They don't ever have to know. They'll think I'm some dirty freak pervert or something. I could never deal with that, my friends and the only family I have left hating me would be way too much.' _Ponyboy thought to himself. '_It's going to be hard but I have to do this myself.' _He pulled him self from the bed and got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet and headed off to the bathroom.

Johnny was the only other person in the house. Darry, Soda, and Steve were at work, Two-bit was at home babysitting since his mom has an early shift today, and Dally had gone to Buck's. In the bathroom the fourteen year old stripped down and took a quick shower wincing with every little movement.

But in the time it took him to take a shower Johnny had woken up. The raven-haired greaser followed his friend. "Good morning Johnny." Pony cheerfully greeted. _''Least he ain't mad.' _Johnny thought. "Mornin' man"

"You wanna go to the lot?" John asked. "Sure" Pony was just happy he didn't ask about going to the DX. No way was he ready to face his brother yet. Soon enough the two boys were in the lot. Johnny was ready for some answers.


	3. I can't do it alone

Johnny and I were sitting on the old car seat that was abandoned years ago. I know what he wants and I of course know why. Johnny has been my best friend since I was four, I've told him everything sometimes without saying anything. That was our relationship we understood each other without words and I wouldn't trade it for the world. "I'm fine Johnny so don't ask." I started. "No you're not." Gosh I didn't know he could be so stubborn. "Yes I am." I repeated. "Quit lyin' man"

I really didn't want to do this. "I'm not lying to you." I said turn to face him. "Not me, you're lying to yourself." _Maybe I am. _"I'm not lying at all" That wasn't convincing at all. "Ponyboy I want to help you so please just tell me." I knew if Johnny had his heart or his mind set on something he wasn't going to give up easily. That's how he learned. "It's nothing." I whisper, tears welling up in my eyes their voices echoing in my head. _'How's that huh? Feel good?" _

"Come on buddy, I know you and I know there is something really wrong with you." Johnny pleads, "I don't want you to hurt." _'Sure is a pretty greaser. Nice legs too.' I felt someone's cold hand trailing up my calf to my inner thigh then to my… _

"Pony calm down." I guess I started breathing faster or something 'cause Johnny's hand was on my back telling me to clam down. _'Geez greaser calm down, it'll hurt less I promise.' _"Ponyboy c'mon man calm down, it's okay."

I didn't hear him all I hear was the voices in my hear replaying the worst day in my entire life. I wanted it to stop I wanted it all to stop. They wouldn't go away they hurt me so much not just physically but mentally/emotionally. I needed help, I needed Johnny to help me, I need my brothers to help me. I can't do this by myself.

"Stop!" I yell out loud. Johnny looked scared I couldn't blame him. His brown eyes were wide when he took his hand back. I pulled my knees into my chest making myself a tight ball I wrapped my arms around myself and started rocking. _'He's the one with the brothers ain't he' One of them said. 'Yup' another agreed. 'The oldest is twenty but Sodacan is only sixteen. And he works at that gas station with the Randle kid.' Not Soda please not him. 'Guess your friends and brothers can't help you now.'_

"Ponyboy" Johnny sits in front of me still looking scared. He puts his hands on my mine and I stop rocking and look him in the eye. "I'm begging you to tell me what happened to you. You don't have to be scared anymore." Now my tears are falling freely and landing on my shirt. I take in a deep breath praying he won't hate me. "Yesterday after practice… some socs" I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. "Some socs raped me." I'm not surprised at how young my voice sounds. "Oh Pony." Johnny gasped. I open my eyes when his arms encircle me in a hug.

I don't flinch I don't pull away; I just let him hold me. To tell the truth it feels good to have someone hold me. Last night I pushed Soda's arm off me he didn't anything about it but I know I hurt him. "I'm sorry Johnny." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "It's not your fault, so don't go thinking it is. You didn't do anything wrong." I actually believe him.

"You wanna go back home." I simply nod my head and wipe away the tears. I'm glad Johnny is here, 'cause I really couldn't do this alone.


	4. Brother's support

Every month Steve and me get one Saturday off early and surprisingly today wasn't very busy so we closed up at around 1:45. "Soda what's wrong?" Steve asks behind me locking the main door. "It's Pony, I know something else is wrong with him, I just don't know what." Steve lets out a frustrated sigh and I try to ignore it. "He's probably just worked up over getting jumped." He mumbles walk past me to his waiting car. "I don't know man. The look in his eyes yesterday said something else. Something big." I follow behind Steve and jump into the passenger side and he gets behind the wheel.

"It's nothing Soda, maybe he's just scared." I know him a Pony don't get along very well but he is my little brother and something is very wrong with. Steve could at least act like he cared. "You could at least act like you care Steve." I nearly yell at him. I don't get mad at him or anyone very often but I'm worried about my kid brother. "Sorry Sodapop, I just don't think it's a big deal." He says. That's because you don't know him like I do. I bitterly think

Before I know it we're pulling up in front of my house. "You stayin' or going somewhere else?" Steve turns off the engine so I have my answer. We get out the car and walk into an empty living room. I wonder where Pony and Johnny are they were both asleep when we left this morning. I wander to the kitchen but turn to go to the bedroom I share with my little brother. I quietly open the door and walk around the bed. Sitting on the floor Johnny is hugging Pony and whispering into his ear. I can see tear stains on his pale cheeks. I knew something was wrong with him!

I kneel down and place my hand on Johnny's shoulder, like expected he flinches and pulls back from Pony still looking at me. I sit Indian style in front of both boys resting the back of my hand on my baby brother's face. He leans into for a second but pulls away and I drop my hand to my lap. "What's goin' on? Ponyboy what's wrong?" I look between him and Johnny I know Johnny knows what's going on. If Pony doesn't talk to me he talks to Johnny. "You can tell me baby, what happened?" He keeps quiet and bows his head. I know if you push him for information too much he'll clam up so I move to Johnny, even though the same is true for him too.

"Johnny what happened?" Now I was starting to get nervous, the only person who could really get info out of Johnny was Dally. And I'm no Dallas Winston. "Please tell me." The quick look Pony gives him isn't lost on me. "Johnny no." He whispers. "Ponyboy if something happened to you I want to know." I begged lifting his chin with my hand. "I wanna wait." He tells me now I'm confused. "I wanna wait for Darry to come home." He clarifies. It must be big if he wants to wait until four o'clock to tell me what happened. I don't want to but I agree. "We'll wait." He nods. "Do you want to come to the living room?" he shakes his auburn head no. "Want something to eat?" I ask hoping he'll show some sign of being okay. Yet he shakes his head no again. "Want to be alone with Johnny?" he nods his head.

So I get up to leave but I look at Johnny and He gives me those sad puppy-dog eyes. I give him a small smile and leave the room. God I hope and pray he'll be okay, I don't want to lose my baby bro.

Steve is still sitting on the couch but instead of watching the TV his brown eyes are on me. "What's up buddy?" I plop down next to him. Putting my feet up on the coffee table. He takes notice of my less than cheery mood. He may not be close to Pony but he'll do anything for me. Like I would for him. "The kid okay?" I nod my head then shrug my shoulders staring at a blank spot on the wall. "Well, what'd say?" Maybe I'm mistaken but I hear some concern in his voice. "He said he 'wanted to wait for Darry to get home until he said anything' I don't understand why."

"Johnny back there too?" I nod my head again. "Ya think he knows what the problem is?"

"I know he knows." Today Darry gets off at four and it takes about thirty minutes to get from the house he's working at our house. That's in good traffic but rush hour is around that time. So now I have to wait until maybe five o'clock to find out this mystery. "What time is it?" Steve checks his watch. "Two o'five" he answers. I get up and go to use the kitchen Phone and dial Dare's work number.

"Hello, Antonio's roofing. Gloria speaking how may I help you?" Her voice was so kind and sweet it made me want to cheer up but then I remembered why I was calling. "Um… yes I need to talk to Darrel Curtis please?"

"May I ask who is calling?" I would have guessed a woman with a voice like hers was a receptionist or a teacher. "This is his brother: Sodapop. I just need to talk to him right quick."

"Just a second." I hear shuffling and soon Darry picks up the phone.

"Hello" Darry's voice was so gruff but it fit him and his personality. "Darry" my voice sounds so weak. "Soda what's wrong?"

"You get off work at four right?" I feel nervous again I don't know why.

"Yeah, you know that. What's goin' on?"

I know better than to draw out this conversation especially since he's at work. "Y-yeah I know. Uh… Pony was kinda messed up, ya know crying and holdin' onto Johnny and stuff."

I take a pause and Darry starts askin' questions. "What was wrong with him? Did he say?"

I shook my head then realized he can't see me. "No, he said he wanted to wait until you got home and I figured it must be big because the way he was actin' and stuff. I have a feeling Johnny knows but Pony basically begged him not to tell." I say in one breath. "Okay Soda calm down." I barely hear him and start talking again. "You get off at four and since that's rush hour I figured you'd be home even later and I-we need to know what's wrong with him because I'm really worried." I finish saying. Damn, I'm close to tears.

"Okay soda calm down. I'll ask my boss to tell me off a bit early. I'm I have a bunch of sick days so I'm he won't mind. And I'll be home as quick as possible."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Bye Darry" I get ready to hang up. "Soda, Pony'll be okay. He's a tuff kid."

"Yeah he is." I agree

"Bye" Then we hang up. The clock in the kitchen reads two-thirty. He should be home in about three o'clock. I go sit back on the couch and Steve and me silently watch TV for the next thirty minutes.

At exactly 3:05 Darry, Dallas, and Two-bit walked through the front door. "Hey guys" Two-bit greeted wearing his favorite Mickey Mouse shirt and leather jacket. "Hey" We replied "Well aren't you two a happy pair." I smiled two-bit could make you do that.

"Johnny still with him?" Darry asked dropping his keys on the coffee table. I nodded and stood up.

Anybody's POV

The two brothers walked down the hall still trying to figure what could've upset Ponyboy so much. They found Johnny and Pony in the same spot. Except this time they just looking through the window. Johnny had his arm draped across his best friend's shoulders and Pony had his head on the older boy's shoulder. "Ponyboy" Darry's deep voice startled both boys. Without being asked Johnny got up and left the three brothers alone.

Once again the young boy brought his knees up to his chest. Darrel sat to his right and Sodapop to his left. "Honey what's going on?" Darry rarely called his baby brother this but now he needed all the love he could get.

'_I already told Johnny and I new this was coming. I can't put it off any more, I accepted Johnny's help and he doesn't hate me. He's helped me so much. I owe this to Johnny, to my brothers, but most importantly, I owe it to myself." _

He takes a deep breath and takes a look at both of his brothers and took another deep breath before continuing. "That's it Pony just take your time." Soda coaxed. "A-after p-practice …" _'I can do this. I know I can. I just thought I was all cried out.' _ I start again. "After practice some socs… r-raped me." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. "Oh god Pony." Soda gasped. The sixteen-year wrapped his arms around his baby brother. Pressing his face against his brother's. Ponyboy's hand found Darrel's and soon all three brothers were embraced in a hug. The two older Curtis' were speaking softly to the youngest greaser. _'Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did they do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm the best runner at school yet outrunning six drunken socs was too much of a challenge. This doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I needed their help and I got it but what now? What happens now, do the nightmares go away, does the pain go away does the pain go away? Will everything be okay like they keep telling me? Now I need answers." _

I want to thank everybody who took the time to read and review my story. I really do appreciate that and it makes me want to write so much more. So thank you all. This chapter is continued as chapter six but we are still with the brothers in the room.


	5. Brother's support continued

Darry and Soda pulled away from Ponyboy but Soda had his arms around his waist and Darry was still holding his hands. "Baby can you tell us what happened?" The oldest of the three asked. "Darry" He whined. More than anything both brothers were worried about Ponyboy. Not just his physical well being but his mental state too. They knew he was strong was but was he strong enough to handle this.

"Ponyboy, please just tell us. We have to know." Soda added. "They won't hurt you no more." The fourteen-year old leaned forward burying his head in his oldest brother's muscular chest. "It was after practice so everyone was gone." He was so quiet Soda had to lean forward to hear him.

"I finished changing and walked around the Field house and six socs were waiting there. They smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes. They started beating me up then started talking to each other about how much more fun I could be."

"I didn't understand what they were talking about until…god until one of them was on top of me." Pony chocked out pausing for a minute to wipe away the constant tears as his siblings rubbed his back and stroked his hair. "They kept talking and laughing about it, acting proud and stuff. I tried to get away, I fought them as much as I could but they were so strong and it hurt a lot. I might sound crazy but I still hear their voices, I can't get them out of my head. Help me."

Soda's eyes were welling up with tears. Hearing what those bastards did to his baby killed him inside. He couldn't image what his brother went through or what he was thinking. "Oh baby I can't believe them. Are you okay?" He asked tightening his hold around the boy's waist.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?" Darrel inquired. "I just feel so many emotions right now, I don't know what's right." He keeps his head buried in Darrel's chest. "You can't help how you feel baby especially because of this." Soda stated. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Ponyboy Michael this is not your fault. So you have no reason to be apologizin' you hear me?" Darry said firmly, his emotions shining right through his usually tough voice. "But I-"

"Ponyboy it ain't your fault. If it hadn't been you it would've been somebody else. And I don't know why they would do this to anybody. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." At this time Pony was clinging to Darry for dear life while Soda sat back trying to keep his emotions in check.

This was too much for Soda, Darry too but he was better at hiding his feelings. Soda promised to protect his brother from everything but this just tore him up. Deep down he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could've done to stop them but that didn't stop him from feeling horrible.

Darry finally looked up and Soda was sitting with one knee pulled up to his chest and his cheek resting on that. "C'mere Soda." The young man replied by joining his brothers in another hug. "What about the guys?" Pony had only briefly thought about his friends. "I can't."

"You want us to?" Sodapop asked even when he knew the answer. "Yes please" It took a lot for Pony to tell Johnny and even more to tell his brothers, so he was wiped out for the night.

"Want Johnny to come in?" Pony denied the offer. With one last hug and a kiss from each brother Pony laid down in bed ready for the day to end.

Anybody's POV

Back in the living room the remaining greasers were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Earlier Two-bit and Dallas were walking when Darry offered a ride and explained what Soda said. All three (even Dallas) agreed something was amiss.

Dally tried to get Johnny to talk but stopped when he saw the sad and pained expression on his 'little brother's' face.

So now Johnny was as quiet as usual staring down at his shoes. Dally was staring at him. Two-bit was thinking about what could've happened while Steve was silently convincing himself that nothing was wrong. Needless to say it was pretty quiet in the room. Until the bedroom door squeaked open and the two oldest Curtis' emerged.

Two-bit's POV

Darry came in and sat down in his armchair and Soda stood next to him. Their heads slightly bowed down. Soda looked sadder than I've ever seen him or have wanted to see. To me a sad Soda was like TV with no Mickey Mouse and that's bad. "What's goin' on?"

"Guys" he begins his voice is cold, tough, and void of any emotion like his blue eyes. "Ponyboy was raped." No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening Not to Ponyboy, he's just a kid a good kid at that. I sank back into the couch and felt Steve do the same. I can't even think straight I'm so stunned. "Who?" I honestly didn't think Dally's voice could be colder.

"Socials" Those bastards as if jumping him wasn't bad enough they had to go pull some shit like this. "Fuckin' pigs!" At this point Soda got up and left to the front porch Steve followed suit. "Like they don't have enough they gotta do this." Dally is steaming mad his normally icy eyes are now filled with more hatred and more anger. If he leaves alone tonight he'll probably end up in a fight or two. Darry leans forward resting his elbows on his knees and massaging his temples with his hands. He does that a lot when he's upset or frustrated or mad or all out pissed.

"How's he holdin' up?" I ask. "Okay I guess. Shaken up but you know." Darry answers. Damn the socs they'll pay but Pony has to be scared out of his mind right now. Not just cause he's a kid but because he takes stuff to heart he's different that way. I've noticed before but never really thought about it Pony is sensitive and still so innocent. "I hope he won't change."

Darry looks up and me nods his head. I guess he understood. "Johnny you knew?" Dally asked. "Yeah he told me this afternoon but made me promise not to say anything." It figures but I bet Pony didn't have to say anything to have Johnny's confidence. They have more of a non-verbal relationship it gets me sometimes.

"He say who?" Johnny goes back to quiet mode and shakes his head. We all look up as the kid in question walks in. The bruises on his face ain't that bad, a purple-ish mark on his jaw line a black one on his right temple. They'll fade in a couple days I expect there are some on his chest and upper arms. "Hey kid. Those bruises make ya look kinda tuff." He gives me a small smile. "Think so?" He walks over to Darry and is pulled onto his lap. "You okay kid?" Darry asks. Now Pony is in quiet mode and he shrugs his shoulders. That is as much of an answer anybody is getting.

"Where are Soda and Steve?" He asks looking around the dim room. "Out on the porch." He nods his head. After a few minutes Dally gets up and leaves, no goodbyes that's his style I guess. "Probably get in a couple fights." Darry mumbles

"Or have a couple drinks." I add, shit I could use a beer or two but I can't got to baby-sit tonight 'cause my moms got stuck with the graveyard shift. I try not to get drunk or buzzed around my little sis Karen. See I am responsible.


	6. Dally's suspicion

Sunday Morning was pretty boring like the rest of the day. Steve, Soda, and Darry were at work like always. Johnny stayed the night again slightly feeling like a burden having slept over two days in a row; Dallas came back toward mid-afternoon black eye and all. At five two-bit was the last one to come over with a sizable bruise on his left shin, he learned his lesson: don't cheat a ten-year old girl at poker because they kick pretty damn hard.

The four friends spent a couple hours talking, watching TV, and playing around. It was more Two-bit telling jokes and annoying everyone but that was a given. Everything seemed fine but Ponyboy was having some stomach pain but didn't think anything of it. _'Just need something to eat.'_ He thought to himself. Sitting on the floor with Johnny he slowly stood only to be overcome by a sharp pain in his back and abdomen. He fell back onto the couch next to Dallas.

"What's wrong kid?" Though he'd never admit it Dally had a soft spot for Ponyboy too. He reminded Dally of one of his buddy's little brother's back in New York. They looked nothing alike and would more than likely never meet but the two acted like twins or something. "Nothing just stood up to fast." If NY taught him anything Dallas Winston could tell a lie from the truth like an expert. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to keep the concern out his voice. "Nothing, Dally just dizzy." He said standing up steadily but slower.

"Dal lay off he's fine." Two-bit muttered from Darry's armchair. "Whatever." He replied following his three-year junior into the small kitchen. Taking notice to his slow and almost painful-looking movements. Ponyboy opened the refrigerator and Dally leaned against the counter, Pony leaned down in the 'fridge. Dally was still watching him knowing what was going to happen next.

Pony quickly ran from the kitchen into the bathroom emptying his stomach into the toilet. "Dizzy my ass." Dally replied once again following the youngest Curtis. "Whoa I guess Soda's cooking is _that _bad." Two-bit said cracking up and earning a smile from Johnny who had also joined Dallas in the bathroom doorframe. After a few minutes the young boy flushed the toilet and sat down wiping the corners of his mouth. "Here Pone." Two-bit handed him a glass of water and Johnny sat next to him. "You still dizzy?" Dallas asked matter-of-factly. Pony resisted the urge to glare at the hood knowing he'd get hit for it.

"No" He tried to act normally ignoring the dull pain his abdomen and back. "What's goin' on?" Johnny whispered as helping his friend up from the floor and into his room. "Nothing." He answered putting the half empty cup on the nightstand. "You can't lie you know that right?" It was partly true Pony was a good liar but to Johnny and Soda he down right sucked. "It's my stomach and back they hurt a lil' bit." He finally admitted

"Why didn't you say anything?" Johnny wanted to know. "It's not a big deal Johnnycakes. It just feels like someone kicked me, that's all." He laid down on his back wincing at the slight pain it caused him. "A little bit huh?" Pony closed his eyes. _Gosh Johnny I just wanna be left alone right now. I love ya and no offense but I don't want any company." _Johnny sensed attitude coming from Pony. "I'm leavin' with Dally. I'll see ya later." With that Johnny and Dallas left heading over to Buck's. "Heya Pony I'm headin' out your Brother's should be here in twenty minutes." And now Two-bit was gone.

Ponyboy fell asleep before both his brothers got back. "Wow Darry I haven't heard the house this quiet in years." Darrel agreed. "Yeah, I'll start dinner and you check on Ponyboy." The blond mechanic went back to his room to find his little brother asleep, one arm across his side. 'Poor kid hope he gets some good rest.' Ponyboy had awoken twice last night with nightmares he couldn't remember. Darry and Soda tried to get him to talk but he kept his mouth shut.

Sodapop closed the door and set down at the table. "How his he?" Darry asked still stirring a pot of Mac and cheese. "Asleep."

"Oh." Dinner was unusually quiet because both brothers were thinking of their youngest. Then soon after they both went to bed.

Soda's POV

Ponyboy scared me something awful last night with those nightmares. They were the worst I've seen. It broke my heart to hear him scream next to me like that. I wanted to hold him and tell him to it would be okay but he wouldn't let either of us touch him and he didn't want to listen to us, he only wanted to go back to sleep.

Pony's been through a lot of stuff that kids his age shouldn't have to worry about. It took a lot out of him mental and physically where mom and dad died but after what the socs did I'm afraid we won't have the brother ever again. That would be devastating.

It's midnight when Pony starts tossing and turning. I stroke his hair and whisper into his ear. "It okay baby, calm down nothing is gonna hurt I promise." He stops moving for a minute but I know better. He kicks the covers off us and starts swatting my hand and pushing my chest. "It's only me. It's Sodapop." I hold his forearms to his sides but he moans in pain. "Lemme go." He whines. "Calm down it'll be okay. Please honey I need you to relax" Now he's struggling even more. I don't want to sit on him that would only make it worse. So I left him and jogged to Darry's room.

He sleeps on his stomach with his head resting on folded arms and his ankles crossed. "Darry wake up" I shake his shoulder without avail. So I shake him harder and he rolls over sitting up. "What is it?" His voice is softer when he sees the look on my face. "Its Pony, he's having a nightmare but he won't wake up."

We're back in our room in a minute. Ponyboy is still laying in bed clutching his right side whimpering in pain as tears slide down his cheeks. The pillows are also on the floor. "He wasn't in pain when I left." Darry walked around the side of the bed and I crawled over to my baby brother. "Pony honey wake up. Please just open your eyes baby." Darry's voice was so soft I couldn't help but smile. "I stroked his hair still whispering soothing words into his ear when he opened his eyes. More tears spilled from his beautiful gray-green orbs. "That's it baby."

He looked up at the ceiling obviously trying to hide the pain he was in. "It hurts." He moaned again. "Your side?" He nodded his head slowly. "How long has it been hurting?" I didn't notice anything before. "Today. I'm gonna be sick."

We helped him sit up and make it to the bathroom. "Come on Pony." He sat over the toilet but nothing happened. "It's okay." Darry said and Pony sat back, hands still on his side. His was pale but his cheeks and forehead were flushed pink. Darry placed the back against Pony's forehead. "God Pony you're burnin' up. Soda get me a wet towel." I complied the towel are in the hall closet so I went to get one but when I came back Pony was throwing up. I rubbed his back and handed Darry the cloth then went to get a glass of water.

This time Pony was leaning into Darry as he ran a wet towel over his face and neck. I handed Pony the glass but he only took a few sips.

I wanted to freak out because first he was raped and now he's sick gosh I needed to know why he was so sick. "Darry what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know hon.," He admitted. There was this look of pity in his eyes backed up by anger I knew my eyes were the same. "It hurts so much." He groaned. I knew Pony didn't complain for no reason and when he did he really meant it so by that and the look on his face he was in serious pain.

"We gotta take him to the hospital." I knew Ponyboy hated hospital, hell we all did it was that sterile smell that got to me. And Pony was afraid of needles Darry was too. "Go start the truck, the keys are on the counter." He picked up Pony and I went to grab the keys and start up our old Ford pick-up. Darry placed Pony in the middle seat and we went inside to get our shoes and jackets.

In a second we were back in the truck and on the way to the hospital. Darry was gripping the wheel staring hard at the road. Pony put his head in my lap still wincing. Once again I stroked his hair and he closed his eyes but I knew he was still awake. "Darry what's wrong wit 'em." He still didn't look at me or answer me. "Darry?!" I needed him to say something tell me something to make me believe my baby brother would be okay. "I dunno." He finally answered pulling into the hospital parking lot. "I dunno."


	7. What's wrong with him?

Darrel's POV

When we pulled into the parking lot Soda was damn near tears and Pony was still in pain. 'Pony will be okay. My brother will be okay' was the constant thought in my head. I'd snap if what the socs did caused this pain. I pull Pony out slipping one arm under his knees and the other around his back. He slowly wrapped an arm around my neck resting his head on my shoulder.

We walked through the automatic double doors with Soda right beside me. I softly place him on the gurney watching his face twist in agony one last time as they wheeled him away. Soda sniffed and I threw my arm around his shoulders leading us over to the uncomfortable orange chairs.

The clock closest to us read twelve-thirty. I pull Soda down so his back lay on my knees. A few tears slid down his face. "Darry do you…do you think it's an STD or something?" I've been trying to put that thought out of my head. I don't want to think about what they did to my little brother because then I'd just get angry.

"Maybe, I hope not. But be was holding one specific side so it maybe it's just his appendix." I remember when Two-bit and Dally had appendicitis, it was about three years ago, Two-bit said it hurt like hell but in a couple of weeks he was back to normal. Dallas being Dallas didn't complain but he cursed a blue streak.

"I remember the look on that doctor's face when Dally got to the hospital."

"Yeah." I agreed. The whole staff was happy to see him go. Our mom didn't say anything when she heard Dallas' vocabulary. I guess she figured this was better than keeping it in.

"Yeah" he added softly. "If that's it he'll be okay." I closed my eyes but quickly opened them when Soda started talking again. "It's okay Darry you said it your self he's a tuff kid."

It was true maybe I didn't say it as much as I should but Pony was a pretty good kid. I was usually to busy yelling at him about what he shouldn't do and how he could do better than actually praising him for the stuff he did do right. I guess it was pretty tough on him having to go from having parents and an oldest brother applauding him to having no parents and a brother who criticizes everything thing he does.

Soda tells me to ease up but I don't ever listen to him. I suppose he knows what he's talking about since Pony loves him more than anybody.

After a while a thirty-something year old doctor walked over to us, two clipboards in hand. "Are you here for Ponyboy Curtis?" Soda sits upright and I stand up. "Yes, we're his brothers. I'm Darrel Curtis and this is Sodapop. I'm his legal guardian."

"Hello I'm Dr. Henry Deerfield." I shook his hand then he shook Soda's. "Is he gonna be okay?" Soda asked timidly. "For the time being. Yes he will be okay. Come I'll explain on the way to his room." I walked on his left side and Soda stood beside me. "We're running some test to rule out and eventually learn what the problem is. It could be just an infection or something else. Ponyboy is on an IV right now and I've given him some pain medicine. So by now he should be sleeping or dozing off."

We walked down the long hallway and turned to another one but stopped at one of the first doors. It was numbered 204. Dr. Deerfield opened the door and stepped aside to let Soda and me in first.

Pony looked so young lying in the bed. If it hadn't been for the discoloration of the bruises he would've blended in perfectly with the white sheets. Soda walked over to the right side of the bed.

His eyes were only half open and his lips slightly parted. "Hey Ponyboy." Soda whispered rubbing his hand. "Hey" His voice was almost inaudible. The clock above the bed read 1:30 I hadn't realized we had been waiting that long. Dr. Deerfield walked to the end of the bed and put the clipboard in the slot. The other clipboard he handed to me, "I need you to fill out these patient information forms. I'll be back by the time your done." When he was talking to me his voice seemed colder like I'd done something wrong.

"Okay" There was a small table so I took a seat in the chair. Soda was quietly talking to Pony but I'm sure Pony wasn't really talking. In fifteen minutes I was done with the papers and the doctor walked back in with a manila folder in hand. "Is he asleep?"

"Almost." Soda said not taking his eyes off Pony

"Are those his test results?" I asked handing him the clipboard. "Yes they are. Your brother has a high level of white blood cells that means his body is trying to fight off an infection. I've concluded his has an appendicitis, I've scheduled a surgery for eight-thirty this morning."

"Why at eight thirty?" That's almost seven hours from now.

"We have to wait for the pediatric anesthesiologist, he doesn't come until the morning, and we are still waiting on the STD report." I cringed at the last part. For the next couple of minute Dr. Deerfield explained about the appendectomy and how it would be done. I was just glad he wouldn't be in pain any more. Then a nurse came in and handed him another folder and he handed her the clipboard. "Mr. Curtis can I talk to you outside."

I followed him right outside the door. "First I need some questions answered. Where are all those bruises from?" I was really hoping he wouldn't ask but I knew he would. "Pony was jumped on Friday."

"Jumped by who?" He asked. "Some kids at school." He nodded his head but I'm sure he made up his mind I did something. No doubt he's had kids come in bruised and beaten because their parents were drunk. I'd never do that ever. "Mr. Curtis is your brother sexually active?" No he hasn't had sex but yes he was raped, so would that count?

"Why do you ask?"

"Another blood test we ran shows that your brother has an STD." I swallow hard, this can't be happening; this has to be some sort of sick and twisted nightmare. I don't say anything I just nod my head. "The STD is Chlamydia, it is very treatable, he'll take antibiotics and it should clear up in about two weeks." Those god-damn socs first they jump him then rape him and give him an STD. God he's been through so much and there'd be no point in pressing charges 'cause they'd just get off and we'd be left with a bunch of legal fees. The socs will pay for this.

"It's still early so I'd suggest you and your brother go home and get some sleep then come back for the surgery. It usually takes an hour, then he'll be in recovery and probably leave later today or Tuesday morning."

"Okay." Then he explained to me a little about Chlamydia, I didn't want to hear it but I listened then went back into the room. Soda was rubbing his hands on his pants that's his nervous habit. "Sodapop." He looked over at me with dark circles under his eyes. "What did he say?" I took a deep breath and continued. "Pony has an STD. The doctor said it's treatable." Soda's eyes got wide. "He'll be okay Soda don't worry." Now he stopped rubbing his hands together and began bouncing his leg. "The surgery is at eight-thirty so we'll come back later okay?" He kissed Pony on the forehead then stood up.

We left the hospital and drove back home. This is going to be a tough couple of weeks. For everyone.


	8. I'm gonna die

Anybody's POV

After coming back from the hospital Darrel and Soda went to their respective beds but sometime around four in the morning Soda joined his oldest brother. Nothing was said when Darry wrapped an arm around his brother and they both liked it that way.

It was around seven when they both woke up. This was particularly early for the younger but he couldn't and didn't want to sleep anymore. They took their showers, got dressed and Soda made breakfast. Soda sat across the table from Darry eating their normal colored eggs. It was around seven-forty-five when Darry broke the silence. "The surgery should only take an hour. I pick you up on your lunch break. Okay?" Ponyboy would be in the recovery room at nine-thirty and Soda's Lunch break started at noon, as did Darrel's.

"Why can't we go in late?" Soda asked already knowing the answer. "Because if we went to the hospital early we'd only be waiting." Soda sighed. "Look soda I know you're worried about him, hell I am too but we can't do anything about it at the time being." He kept his voice quiet and calm. "What about the Chlamydia huh, whose goin' tell 'em? The doctors?" It was obvious Soda was getting angry despite the tears brimming his chocolate brown eyes. "Soda we'll get to that-" He was cut off by a certain loudmouth greaser. "Hello Curtis and kin!" Two-bit yelled entering the house.

"We'll get to that later." Darry whispered putting his plate in the sink, going back to his room. Two-bit plopped down on the couch followed by Steve, Dally, and Johnny. "Hey where's Kiddy Curtis" Two-bit question looking slightly confused. Ponyboy was usually up before Soda. "The hospital." Soda replied suddenly finding his eggs very interesting. The room was quiet before Johnny spoke up. "Why?"

Neither Curtis thought about telling their friends the news regarding the youngest greaser. And seeing how Darrel was in his room ironing his work shirt it was left up to Soda. "Soda" The young mechanic briefly looked over his shoulder to the curious faces of his friends. "He has an appendicitis and…" His voice trailed off. "And what?" Two-bit asked. "He has Chlamydia." This time he was so quiet no one heard him, and no one saw the one sad tear slipping down his left cheek. "And what?" Two-bit asked again. "An STD." Soda quickly threw his remaining food in the trash, dumped his plate in the sink and went back to Darry's room.

The greasers where sat stunned in their spots trying to silently sorting out their emotions.

Johnny was thinking about Ponyboy and what he must be going through.

Dallas was trying to keep his anger at bay he needed to get out, Ponyboy was still so damn innocent and it wasn't fair that something like this was happening him

Two-bit was feeling somewhat numb. 'This ain't right; they get everything they want and then take some more. Without any regard to anyone else's feelings. And what about Ponyboy how the hell is he supposed to deal with this. Yeah greasers lives are harder than most but life is being cruel to Pony.'

He thought to himself.

Steve was trying to clear his mind. True he never really liked the young boy but he didn't genuinely wish him harm. Of course Steve tripped Ponyboy a few times and glared at him when he was hanging with Soda, and completely ignored him whenever he was around but he never wanted something like this to happen. "Socials." He disgustedly muttered under his breath.

"Those no good dirty sons of bitches-" Dallas continued on cursing for a full two minutes. That's when Soda and Darry re-entered the room. Soda eyes were semi-red while Darry's cheeks were slightly wet. "Come on Stevie lets go." Soda exited the house with his best friend right behind him.

Darry returned to the others. "Ponyboy is having his appendix removed at eight-thirty but me and Soda are goin' over on our lunch breaks. He's at Tulsa Memorial Hospital, FYI" He finished in his usual cold tone. The three just looked at him. "Damn" Two-bit murmured. "Johnny you still wanna go to school?" On most Mondays Two-bit and Johnny joined their younger friend at school.

"Yeah, we can see him at lunch." That was the most Johnny said all morning.

_Later that day at the hospital, noon._

Pony's POV

Gosh I feel so out of it. My head is dizzy, my stomach is nauseous, and my hands slightly shaking. There is this feeling in the back of my head that something else is wrong but I don't know what. I have to find out soon. "Ponyboy?" Standing at the door side by side was Darry and Soda.

"Hey" I hated how weak my voice sounded. "How ya feeling?" Darry asked moving to my side and Soda moved to the other. "Okay I guess, doc said it wa-was the anesthetics but I don't know." That took a lot out of me, Soda must've noticed because he started stroking my hair.

They both looked nervous. "Pony there's something else we have to tell you." He looked over my head at Darry as I looked at him. "W-what is it?"

Darry started rubbing my arm and continued. "Ponyboy you have an STD."

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.' _ My breath sped up and I stared staring hard at the door. "It'll be okay. With antibiotics it should go away after a week or two. It's nothing Pony" Soda tried to tell me.

I closed my eyes really tight and started slowly rocking, Darry told me once that's what I did when I was little. Every time I was scared, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I keep my eyes closed but I could see them, the socs were all laughing at me and mocking me.

"Ponyboy" Darry's voice was tuned out, the socs were getting louder. "Ponyboy calm down, it's okay"

_No, nothing was going to be okay. I thought it would be, I really thought it could be but now I don't know. I didn't think anything could be any worse than what happened in the first place. They said a week of medicine and everything will go back to normal but nothing could go back to normal ever again._

_Why did I ever tell Johnny in the first place. He just wanted to help me I know, that's what they all want to do but their voices are still haunting me. How will I get through this. _As soon as I finished my thoughts Darry said something that made me stop rocking and look at him. "Pony we'll get through this together."

I honestly wanted to believe him.

AN: Okay I know that took a while but my mom and sister were hogging the laptops and the desktop is sooooooo slow. But thanks for the reviews I try updating faster.


	9. More vistors

Twenty minutes after my brothers got here Johnny and Two-bit came then after then Steve and Dally came by. Johnny was talking with me while Dally and Darry were whispering back and forth by the window. Steve and Soda weren't really talking because I'm sure Soda wanted to talk about me and Steve didn't. Two-bit was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his feet propped up on my bed.

"My break is almost over I have to go." Darry informed us. "Yeah us too." Steve added. The three of them said their good-byes and left. "I guess that means we gotta go back to school." Two-bit piped up. "Yeah cya later Pone." Johnny patted my shoulder.

They got to the door and turned around. "You stayin' Dal?" He probably didn't want to hang out with some sick kid for the rest of the day and honestly I wanted to be alone to think. "Nah I got some place to be. Cya later kid." I nodded my head and they left.

So for a while I just sat there looking and breathing trying to process what my brothers told me. They didn't say what I had just that it was treatable. But that doesn't change anything. Darry said 'we'd get through it' but I don't see how. I can't possible see how I'd get over this. I have to be strong, after everything that happened I have to be strong now. My brothers already worry enough so it wouldn't be right concern them any more. I must stay strong.

Dr. Deerfield walked in and checked some of the monitors by my bed. "I'm hoping your brothers told about the STD." He said straightening out. I nodded my head. _I wonder if they told him how I got it. _"Well when you're ready to be discharged I'll give your brother the prescription. The medicince will be oral and you'll take it once a day. I'm sure the side effects won't bother you much. As for the recovery time form the surgery, you won't be able to participate in physical actives or sports for a couple weeks but after that you'll be back to normal."

I was getting tired of that word 'normal' everybody said thing would be normal and thing would be okay, but I won't be the same person I was before I can just feel it. It's like something in side me, something small but important…died. Gosh I must sound so despondent, and it is not the best feeling in the world.

I sighed and turned on my side then closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

When I woke up I could see to outlined figures standing at the end of my bed. I blinked a few time to clear my vision. Then my eyes widen at the two new visitors.

It was two socs from the other night. One was the look out and the other was 'in line'. "W-what do you want?" No way were they going to violate me, give some diease, then see me break down because of it.

"We heard you were in the hospital and we had to talk to you." The one with curly brown hair was said. The other had curly red hair.

Brown hair had on a dark blue madras with red stripes and clean-pressed khakis. Carrot top wore a light green polo with ironed jeans. They both had black bookbags.

"What?" My voice surprised me it sounded kind of angry. "a-about the other night, It-we were drunk and I mean drunker than before-"

I cut him off. "And that's your excuse." I sounded like Darry right then.

"No it ain't. We don't have an excuse we just came to tell you we're sorry." The red head spoke.

"And that makes me feel a lot better. Thank you." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No we mean it, I swear we do. It just got to us what Thomas did. I don't know why we'd care about a greaser so much." The brown haired one said. The look in their eyes told me everything: They were ashamed, they were being sincere. _But why would I trust them if I couldn't even trust my brothers and friends. _

"Greaser got nothing to do with." I'm whispered. "I guess not kid."

"My names not kid. It's Ponyboy." _Why the hell did I tell them my name? I guess Darry was right when he said I don't use my head enough. _ "Yeah we have some of the same classes. I'm Bob Sheldon. This is my buddy Randy Adderson." So red head was Bob and brunette was Randy. I nodded my head.

"What about Thomas, he your buddy too?" This whole ordeal made me just a bit bitter. A disgusted looked crossed their face. "No…Thomas has always been a little…off. He's kind of an extreme guy and when he's drunk it's even worse because he loses all morals whatsoever." I wonder why Bob said the last part so quietly.

For lack of anything better to say I just nodded.

"Heya Pony-" I looked behind the socs and in the doorway stood Soda and Darry with anger very evident on their faces. _This is just perfect. _"Who the hell are you?" Darry asked crossing his arms over his chest. Everybody's just ready to beat the crap out of any socs, weather they had something to with Friday or not.

"We go to the same school." Bob said looking at me, his eyes were pleading with me to save him from Darry's muscles. "What do you want?" Soda asked stepping up to Randy. An angry Soda could potentially hold as much danger as an angry Darry. "We just had to talk to him, a-about school." Randy said. Bob didn't say anything because of Darry's intimidating chest.

"What else?" My oldest brother stepped closer to Bob. "Nothing else just school." It wasn't a total lie 'cause it happened on school property. "Naw, I don't believe that." Soda asserted looking Randy dead in the eye. Then Darry turned to me. _Oh crap, If I tell them what we were talking about then Bob and Randy will probably give a few good slams against the wall or a punch or two in the face. If I don't tell them I might lose their trust and then their overprotectiveness will be on maximum. I could try to sugarcoat it. _

"Nothing, we ain't talk about nothing." Soda turned to me in disbelief.

"It time for you two to go" Darry said finally, I'd be pretty surprised if they any objections to his tone. "Yeah, we should get going Randy." They both looked at me I couldn't tell what they were thinking so I nodded my head and they left.

"Ponyboy what did they want?"

"To talk" I really didn't feel like talking about this but I know they won't drop it until they get answers. "About school" I turned on my left side with my back to them.

"About Friday?" Darry countered, I stayed silent there was no way out of this conversation unless I pass out. That's sounds sorta good right now. "Yeah"

"What did they say?" Soda asked I could feel them both moving closer to me. "They said they were drunk and…"

"And what?" Darry's voice sounded kind of weird, kind of different.

"and they were sorry." I whispered closing my eyes.

"They were sorry?! How can an apology make everything better!" Soda nearly yelled. I shut my eyes harder. "What else did they say?" I could tell Darry was clenching his jaw by the way his word ground out.

"The guy that…that hurt me, they said he was kinda out there. You know?" I looked over my shoulder their faces were blank.

"Bob and Randy didn't do anything. Not then, not now." I assured them. "They just wanted to talk to me about it."

"Ponyboy-" Soda started but I didn't let him finish I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling.

"I-I don't know maybe I'm crazy or maybe all the medication is getting to me but I want to believe them, I don't like the fact that they didn't try to stop him and no, them being drunk isn't an excuse, but want to believe them. I really, really want to believe that they-just them at least-are sorry. And I want to trust you two when you say it'll be okay. I want to know that I'm not alone and that I will be okay because if I don't believe in something…if I don't have confidence that this situation is only temporary I don't know what I'll do."

When I finished I couldn't look at them so I kept starting at the ceiling while silence filled the room. That was the most I've said in the past few days it felt good to get it off my chest like another huge weight was lifted off me, I can breath now, I can heal now.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand." If I was in their place I wouldn't know what to say either. "Ponyboy…you can trust us, we need you to trust us because this is only temporary. It's not something you can forget but you can move on from this and we'll be there the whole way helping you." Darry finally promised me.

"No matter what." Soda added even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smiling. I took a deep breath nodded my head. "No matter what" I repeated finally looking at them. They stood only a foot away from my bed. Darry looked determined still clenching his jaw, Soda looked hopeful with a small smile on his face. I looked back and forth between them and smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "I love you guys." Was the only thing I could think of to say. "We love you too" Darry said with a smile tugging at his lips. No matter what I'll be okay, through all this I'll be okay.

Now I know for a fact that everything will be okay.

_A/N: This sounds like the end but it ain't. ( I don't think.)_

_I have a question: Why is hurting PC so much fun? And I know I'm not alone out there._


End file.
